Stupid with Love
by Sukiya62
Summary: Kagome grows concerned over Inuyasha when he starts acting weirder than usual. She follows him into the woods, late at night, and is shocked at what she finds, and what occurs afterwards. {KouKag} Reverse Crush AU (Inspired by monophobian's AU)
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this in honor of the Super Blood Wolf Moon from last night. Would've posted last night, but as soon as I got home I passed the fuck out, lol. But yeah, this story is inspired by monophobian's AU, but I put a little twist on it, lol. Anywho, hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as she stood outside the entrance to the forest. She gingerly propped her bike up against a tree and smoothed out her shorts. She fiddled with her fingers and eventually pulled out her phone, sending a text to Sango and letting her know that she had made it, and that she'd text her later. With that done, Kagome silenced her phone and put it back into her pocket. She hesitated for a couple more seconds before going into the forest. She needed to find Inuyasha…

He always acted a little weird about once a month, and she and Sango had jokingly talked about him having a "man period" of sorts. However, these past couple of days, he had been acting super weird. Weirder than normal. He seemed.. paranoid. And he was lashing out more as well. It just… wasn't really like him. Sure, he was brash and rude, but he wasn't outright _aggressive_ , not to them at least. It was scary, and she was concerned. So, she had decided to tail him all of that day.

She wasn't sure how she had managed to stay out of his line of sight, but she had done it, and had successfully followed him out into the country and to this forest. She swallowed a growing lump in her throat as she did her best to find him. She had lost sight of him from a mix of her hesitation and because as soon as he reached the forest, he broke out into a run. Kagome looked around, wrapping her arms around her torso as she picked up her pace, looking for any sign of her friend.

The full moon up above provided ample lighting, all she needed to do was find some sort of sign of him. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, or even how far into the woods she had gotten, when she heard a cry of pain. Her heart started racing as she broke out into a run towards the sound. It wasn't long before she caught sight of Inuyasha's red T-shirt and silver hair. She felt tears well in her eyes, thankful she had found him. But her gratitude quickly dissipated as she took in his crumpled form and heard cries of pain continuing to come from him.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, running faster towards him. He whirled around, and Kagome skidded to a halt a few feet in front of him. Fangs were protruding from his mouth and his eyes flashed with something that sent a chill running down her spine. She didn't feel safe.

"Kagome.." His voice was deep, and there was a growl in the undertone of his voice.

"Inuyasha what-"

"Get out of here!" he yelled, then he let out another cry of pain.

Kagome rushed to his side, sliding to her knees and bringing her hands up to his arm and back. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" she asked, frantically looking for the source of his pain.

He shoved her away from him, causing her to fall back and slide several feet away from him. Her eyes widened in shock at the amount of strength he just used. " _ **Leave!**_ "

She simply sat there, too shocked and terrified to move. She tried to tell her legs to move, to help her get up, but they refused, glued to the ground. Inuyasha moved to say something else, but instead screamed in pain once more, and that's when Kagome heard a sickening crack. Bile rose up in her throat as she watched his body begin to contort and change shape. Somehow, Kagome found the strength to stand, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Inuyasha. Cracks and pops sounded through the night alongside his cries of pain that started to sound more animalistic as time went on.

Kagome found herself backing away, slowly. Her hand was reaching out behind her, eventually finding a tree. Her hand smacked against the trunk several times, the bark cutting into her palm before her brain finally registered that, yes, there was a tree behind her. She promptly plastered herself against it, ignoring the bark as it dug into her back. She watched in horror as her friend continued to change in front of her until he was no longer recognizable. He wasn't even human anymore.

Inuyasha was gone, replaced with a silver coated wolf. A massive one at that. Her breath caught in her throat as the beast turned to look at her, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. She slowly started sidling along the tree, keeping her eyes locked with the wolf's, unable to really rip her eyes away. The beast slowly approached her, a growl rumbling deep in its chest. _Run!_ her mind screamed at her. And then, as she reached a curve in the tree, she pressed her hand down hard against the trunk and used it to help spurn her legs into action. Kagome broke out into a sprint; she had no idea where she was going, and she silently cursed herself for not taking note of where she was going when she was looking for Inuyasha.

A howl resounded through the air, low and threatening, and a chill ran down her spine. Shortly after the howl, she could hear the beast following behind her, but she didn't dare look back. She knew that if she saw where the wolf was, she would panic more than she already was. She couldn't have that right now. A small part of her mind considered pulling out her phone and calling Sango, but she couldn't take that risk. Her mind continued to race with a million ideas as her lungs and legs burned from the intense chase.

She wasn't sure how long she had been running, but Kagome was finding it a bit difficult to breathe, and she could feel exhaustion setting in. It wouldn't be long before she would have to give up… However, she didn't reach that point. They had reached a thickly covered part of the woods. There was barely any moonlight to light her path, and so Kagome didn't see the tangle of roots in front of her. She tripped, letting out a cry as she fell forward. She scraped her knees and skinned the heels of her hand. The palm of her right hand had found purchase on a rock, a sharp one, and with the force of her fall, she now had a pretty decent gash. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she struggled to get up, but she heard a snarl come from behind her and before she could get back up, she was pinned down by the wolf.

Kagome tried to shake it off, but the beast snarled and bit down into her shoulder. Kagome screamed and the fangs sunk deeper. She felt a bone crack from the pressure and more tears spilled down her cheeks. This was how she was going to die. She knew it. The wolf began to shake its head, causing the pain to increase and Kagome to let out another blood-curdling scream.

Another howl resounded through the air, followed by several more. She felt panic rise in her, terrified that she was going to now be devoured by multiple wolves, creatures that were supposed to be extinct in Japan. The beast released hold of her shoulder, and Kagome was quick to bring a hand to it, sobbing as she tried to push through the pain and apply pressure to the wound. Her shoulder was slick with blood and she almost puked as she imagined what it looked like.

The wolf above her started growling, and she heard more growls approaching. Then, the wolf above her took off and she could hear the sounds of fighting. Looking up, there were three more wolves; another silver wolf, one that had a mix of black and silver, and then a pitch-black wolf. Kagome tried to urge her body to move. She could use this opportunity to escape, but for the life of her she couldn't get up. Another sob escaped her as she resigned herself to her fate. The black wolf started to approach her then, and a lump formed in Kagome's throat. This wolf was bigger than the silver one that attacked her, and she wasn't sure how that was even possible.

She tried once more to move away, but she had lost too much blood at this point and the adrenaline was all out of her system. She watched as the black wolf transformed before her eyes, shifting effortlessly into the form of a man. The only thing she could focus on was his bright blue eyes. Her vision began to blur as he approached her. She heard him murmuring to her, but she couldn't make out the words past the pounding in her ears. He lifted her up effortlessly, and his baby blue eyes looking down at her in concern was the last thing Kagome saw before she passed out.

 **-S/L-**

Kagome groaned as she woke up. Sunlight was dancing on her face, and she really just wanted it to go away so she could sleep more. But the light was persistent, as well as a pain in her shoulder, hands, and knees. Slowly, reluctantly, she opened her eyes, wincing as the sun got in them. She moved to sit up and save her retinas from burning, but she winced and let out a whimper as her shoulder and palm protested at the movement. She heard a door open, and then the sound of the curtain being closed. The sunlight now gone, she opened her eyes and a gasp caught in her throat as panic filled her. Baby blue eyes were looking at her in concern, and everything that happened last night flooded into her mind. Her body began to tremble, and she tried to move to get away from the stranger in front of her, but her body felt heavy, and she was in too much pain.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt ya." His voice was husky and oddly soothing, especially since he was a stranger. Kagome licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat. He had his hands held up in front of him, palms facing her in the universal signal of surrender. She eyed him up and down, taking in his stance, and at seeing no ill intent, she let herself relax. But only slightly.

Once she settled back into the bed, he slowly lowered his hands and gave her a soft smile as he took a couple steps closer. "I'm Kouga, and I'm here to help you. We have the wolf that attacked you under our custody, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Custody?" Her voice was weak and raspy from a mix of her just waking up and from her throat being sore from her screaming.

He nodded and took a couple more steps closer. Kagome was silently grateful for his slow pace, as it gave her time to figure him out a bit more. "Yeah, I can explain more later."

"Why don't you explain to me now?" she asked, a hint of anger seeping into her tone.

Kouga chuckled a bit. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but there's a _lot_ that needs to be explained, and it will take a while to sink in." He frowned, and Kagome grew worried. "A lot of things are going to change for you.. but we'll be here to help you through it. Until you can be on your own."

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't like his tone of voice, or the words coming out of his mouth. "What happened to me?"

He was standing by her bedside now, and his blue eyes were entrancing her. They held such an intense amount of sorrow, but she could see there was anger and resentment in there as well. She knew she wouldn't like what he was going to tell her. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and her mostly uninjured hand clenched the edge of the sheet.

"You were bitten by a werewolf..."

"And?" She already knew what he was going to say, she knew deep down what exactly this meant. But, a small part of her hoped for a different answer from him. She needed to hear it...

"Now you're one."

 _Shit..._ Her grip tightened on the sheet as she let this information sink in. There were quite a few things to unpack there... she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to work through this...

"So what you're telling me is that, not only are werewolves _a thing_ , but that I'm now one of them?" Her voice cracked, as it had tried to reach a high pitch but ultimately couldn't, thanks to how hoarse she was.

"Essentially.."

"Essentially? What does that mean?" Her panic was growing, tears welling in her eyes.

"You'll learn everything in time, I promise." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Kouga was quick to silence her. "You need to rest. Stressing yourself out right now won't accomplish anything. Please.."

She frowned and looked away from him. Tears soon blurred her vision, and she tried to blink them away. She had no idea what exactly all this meant and what the consequences were, but she knew deep down, and from his tone of voice, that they weren't good. Her tears soon escaped, rolling out from the corners of her eyes, and a sob caught in her throat. She wanted to ask Kouga more, but the words died on her tongue as silent sobs wracked her body.

Kouga frowned and reached for the tissue box on the bedside table. He pulled out a couple tissues and handed them to her. She took them and pressed them to her eyes, keeping them there as more tears spilled. Kouga released a soft sigh and brought a hand up to her uninjured shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. He provided silent comfort and support for a couple more minutes before he released her shoulder and stood up. Kagome hardly noticed, too caught up in the whirlwind of emotions she was experiencing.

Kouga hated to leave her, but he figured he should let her grieve in peace. And so, with one last look back at the new wolf, he closed the door and set about getting everything ready for her.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Super Snow Moon, so I had to, lol wrote pretty much all of this today and finished a couple minutes ago. I'm tired... it's been such a long day and people were assholes and didn't tip me as good as they should have, lol. (my percentages were awful today;;;; ) but enough about me complaining about this double, hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Kouga closed the door and let out a huff. He felt bad for the girl, and he hoped he would be able to do more for her. For now, they needed to get started on a meal for her, and make a comfortable environment for her. He made his way further into the house, making a beeline for the kitchen. He quickly started pulling down pots and pans, trying to be as quiet as possible. However, it seemed as if the small amount of noise he was making alerted at least one other wolf in the house.

"How's she doing, boss?" Kouga looked up and saw a worried looking Ginta peeking around the corner of the kitchen. Kouga waved him in, and the beta gingerly stepped onto the tile, still looking and acting meek.

"Not good.. but we expected that. How's _he_ doing?" Kouga asked, not hiding the venom that invaded his tone when he mentioned the werewolf they had captive in the basement.

Ginta stiffened, his instincts telling him to turn tail and hide at his alpha's tone, but he stayed put, knowing it wasn't directed at him. "He's uh... not... _happy..._ " He really didn't know how else to put it.

"Good." Kouga glared down at the food he was prepping. Ginta was nervous of the fact his alpha was wielding a _very_ sharp knife.

"Uh.. is there anything you'd um.. need help with?" he offered.

A smile started to work its way on his face. Ginta immediately started to relax as his mood started to shift into a more pleasant one. Kouga set about instructing Ginta what to do. It was small tasks, mostly chopping things, grating ginger and garlic, and adding sesame oil and rice vinegar to the pan.

Kouga took over the cooking, which was likely for the best; he was the best cook out of the entire pack. Ginta watched him carefully, hoping to pick up some of Kouga's skill.

It didn't take long for him to finish and Ginta watched as he plated the dish. He set everything on a tray, picked it up, and then started to walk out of the kitchen. Ginta was quick to move out of the way. Kouga had to hold back a chuckle; it always made him laugh at how eager the pack was to please him at times.

He made his way to the room Kagome was in and lightly knocked on the door. He waited for her to give him the go, and when she did, he opened the door and stepped in. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but not as bad as they had been before. There was a small pile of tissues next to her and Kouga gave her a soft smile, hoping to give her any sense of ease. He closed the door behind him with his foot and approached her slowly and cautiously. "Hey, I made you some food." he said, keeping his voice soft.

"Thanks..." she replied, giving him a weak smile. Her voice was still hoarse, and it broke his heart. He soon reached the side of her bed and placed the tray on the bedside table next to her.

As he moved to pull up a chair, she looked over at what he had made for her. It was quite the spread, and she felt like she could cry. It was baked salmon with some veggies and a bowl of brown rice on the side. It looked _delicious_ and she couldn't wait to dig in.

Once Kouga was all settled, he moved the tray closer and held it out so she could grab it. She reached for it and pulled it onto her lap. She picked up the chopsticks and started to dig in. She was right, it was delicious. The skin on the salmon was crispy, and the filet itself was cooked to perfection. The seasoning was great, and the spread of vegetables and brown rice was nice as well. After her first bite, she had to resist the urge to devour the entire plate in one go. She did her best to take her time, savor it, but she was still eating a little faster than usual.

She took a piece of salmon and set it on top of her brown rice. She then scooped it up, being careful not to drop any rice, and ate it. She could feel tears well in her eyes. "How'd you make the brown rice?" she asked once she finished what she had in her mouth.

Kouga was grinning from ear to ear. "I cooked it in some chicken stock I had left over."

"Homemade or store bought?"

"Homemade."

"Tell me your secret?" she asked, returning his grin with one of her own and batting her eyelashes at him. Kouga simply laughed and shook his head.

"You'd have to pry it out of me."

"I'm sure I could find a way." she teased. Once she realized what she was doing, she had to fight back her sudden embarrassment. Was she flirting? With a guy she barely knew? She shoved another bite of food into her mouth. Yeah, he was super cute, and charming, and a _phenomenal_ cook, but was that really all it took?

Her eyes shifted as she glanced up at him, and at seeing the large, excited grin he wore, she realized that yes, yes that _was_ all it really took. Who knew the way to her heart would be through food? She couldn't kid herself, she _always_ knew that. Still...

The mix of food and the minor flirting with Kouga helped to cheer her up and temporarily forget her problems. She continued to ask him questions about the food between mouthfuls. His voice was deep, husky, soothing.. it sent chills down her spine. She could feel something stirring in her, and she willed it to _not._ She couldn't handle a crush right now. Sure, maybe it had already developed, but she could _ignore it_ and everything would be fine and dandy.

At least she hoped it would...

It wasn't long before she finished her food and Kouga was standing up, taking her tray and getting ready to leave. She felt this pull on her heart. She needed him to stay. Just a little longer... "So.. umm..." He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her, quirking an eyebrow. Gods he was cute... "Ummm... how long do you think it'll take for me to heal? Can I.. get up and walk around at all?"

Kouga pondered this for a moment, his eyes shifting up towards the ceiling as if the answer was written up there. She had to resist the urge to look up herself, though it wasn't that hard to fight, seeing as Kouga was standing in front of her. And she was attracted to him. Very, _very_ attracted to him.

The blush was much harder to fight.

"Well, even with the full moon waning, it shouldn't take that long to heal."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, cutting off Kouga's train of thought. Right.. she was new...

"Y'see... wolves tend to get stronger with the full moon. That means more strength, heightened senses, and improved healing abilities." She nodded along, trying to wrap her head around this. He smiled, holding back a chuckle. He appreciated her effort. "As the moon starts to wane, so does all the improvements it brought you as it was waxing. At the new moon, we're at our weakest, though we're still stronger than most humans."

"I... think I understand." She pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she tried to process the information. Kouga grinned, finding it cute how her eyebrows furrowed together and her canines dug into the skin of her lip. His smile faltered for a second; better to not think about _that_ too much.

"You don't have to try and learn it all right away. There's a lot to go over and teach you.. It's probably gonna take a couple weeks."

Her eyes widened at that and she looked up at him in shock. "A couple _weeks?_ Is that how long I'm going to have to be here and heal? What.. what about my friends and family? They don't know where I went.. well, except Sango. What.. wait.. where's my phone?" The sudden barrage of questions and panic sent Kouga's head spinning. It took him a couple seconds to process the information before he was able to answer her properly.

"Well.. it shouldn't take you that long to heal. You don't _have_ to stay the entire few weeks it'll take to teach you, but I do recommend that you do, as it would make things easier for all of us. As for your phone.. well..." He looked away sheepishly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Under her intense gaze, he sighed and walked back towards her. He set the tray back down on the bedside table, then reached for the drawer. He opened it, and then pulled her phone out. Her mouth fell open as she took in its state. The screen was completely shattered; several chunks of glass were missing from the spiderwebbed screen. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Wha..."

"It must've fallen out of your pocket when you tripped... We found it close to where you had fallen, and we think it might've landed against a rock or something." He carefully passed the phone off to her and she took it from his hands gingerly. She looked it over the best she could, trying not to cut herself on the cracked screen. She pressed the home button but nothing happened.

"It's dead..." she breathed, unable to believe it.

"Sorry... If you need to contact someone you can use mine.." he offered, hoping to soothe the hurt that was starting to take over her.

Kagome sniffled. "Yeah.. if.. if you wouldn't mind."

Kouga nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and unlocking it before handing it to her. Kagome set her broken phone down and took his. He gave her a soft smile before picking the tray back up and leaving the room. A part of Kagome wished he hadn't left, but the other was grateful for the privacy he was so ready to provide her. She really appreciated it.

Now alone, she looked down at the phone in her hand. The background was a picture of a waterfall, somewhat amateurly taken. She was certain he had been the one to take it. A weak smile curled her lips as she pressed the icon for making calls. It took her a second to recall Sango's number, but once she did, she typed it in immediately and pressed the call button. It was a couple rings before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sango.."

"Kagome! Oh my god, are you okay? What happened last night?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

Tears streamed down her face once more. Would she ever stop crying today? "Oh Sango, so much happened, you wouldn't believe it..."

Sango began cooing and shushing Kagome, doing her best to console her over the phone. "Where are you? Can I come get you or something?" she asked after a while.

"I umm... I don't know-"

" _YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!"_ Sango screeched. Kagome had to pull the phone away from her ear, wincing at the intensity of Sango's yell. Her best friend then proceeded to go into hysterics, asking how badly she must be hurt to not know where she is, or worse, if she had been kidnapped and, _oh gods what had they done to her?_

"SANGO!" Kagome's yell was able to stop Sango and the line was completely dead, save for Sango's breathing on the other end. "I'm safe, I promise. I just tripped in the woods and got injured pretty bad. I passed out, but this guy Kouga found me and he's helping me. He's very sweet and nice and charm-" Kagome pressed her lips into a tight line. She prayed, _prayed_ , that Sango hadn't caught her slip of the tongue.

"Kagome..." Oh gods... "Were you just about to say charming?" Kagome could practically see the look on Sango's face, she could _hear_ the smirk in her tone of voice. She was going to hear about it now...

 **-S/L-**

Kouga sighed as he set the dishes in the sink. He'd come to wash them later.. for now, he had a more important matter to attend to. While Kagome was making her phone calls, he was going to go down into the basement and interrogate the wolf they captured. He could feel his blood begin to boil just thinking of the _mutt_ downstairs. He couldn't stomach thinking of the bastard as a fellow wolf; he was more like a mangy dog than a wolf.

The alpha made his way to the door that led to the basement and soon began his descent. As soon as he had opened the door he could hear the bastard screaming and cussing. Kouga rolled his eyes. This was going to be _fun_... Kouga cracked his neck and knuckles as he went down the small flight of stairs. It was only a couple seconds before he touched the floor of the basement and came face to face with the captured mutt.

As soon as their eyes locked, the mutt's protests and curses increased in both number and volume. "Let me out of this fucking cage, you goddamn _bastard!_ What the fuck did I even do to get into this shithole of a room?!" he screamed, rattling the door of the cage he was trapped in.

"Shut up, you know why you're here."

"Uh, no I don't, _idiot_. Otherwise I wouldn't be fuckin' askin'!"

"Don't play dumb with me, you mangy mutt!" Kouga strode closer, pointing an accusing finger at him and pinning the dog down with a glare that would've made him drop dead on the spot if looks could kill. "You didn't take the necessary precautions that you're _supposed_ to do, and you turned an innocent girl!"

The mutt's eyebrows furrowed together, and Kouga could see the gears turning in his head. Suddenly, his golden eyes widened as it all came back to him. "Kagome..."

This was news to Kouga. "So you know her, then?"

"Yeah... I.. oh _fuck_..."

Somehow this made things even worse in Kouga's mind. The fact that this asshole knew who he turned made things _so much worse_. How could he do this to someone who was, he assumed, a friend?

"Why didn't you tether yourself? You know you're supposed to tie yourself down before the full moon takes effect on you." he snapped.

"Th-the woods have been safe for years! No one goes in there anymore. How was I supposed to know she was followin' me around?" he fired back.

"It doesn't matter if they've been safe or not, you still need to abide by the rules! And you honestly expect me to believe you couldn't tell she was around with your heightened sense?"

The mutt snarled. "What does it matter to a lycan like you, anyway?"

"It matters because us lycans always have to clean up after you! _We're_ the only reason the humans don't know about us. If you just followed the proper procedures, then we wouldn't be in this mess, and there'd be one less cursed one in the world!" Kouga slammed his hands against the bars of the cage, but the stupid mutt didn't back down. He continued to challenge him. Cheeky fuck... "If you don't have a safe spot in your home, then you go out into the wilderness and tie yourself down in such a way that you won't be able to escape and-"

"I know the fucking rules, alright?!"

" _ **Clearly you don't!**_ " Kouga knew it was unfair to use his alpha voice, but from what he could tell, this was going to be the only way to get through to the bastard. It worked, as he began to cower slightly.

Kouga straightened himself out, puffing out his chest and glaring at the mutt in front of him. " **Give me your name.** "

The mutt did his best to resist Kouga's power, screwing his eyes shut and looking away. He was still submitting, but he was doing _some_ things of his own power, like refusing to answer. Kouga snarled at the insolence.

" **Give. Me. Your.** _ **Name.**_ "

"Inuyasha..." he growled out; it sounded pained. _Good._

"You're going to have to go to the council, Inuyasha, you know this, right?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had forgotten the penalties of breaking the rules and turning innocent bystanders. However, something struck him and he had to force back his smirk. "But what about Kagome? Aren't I supposed to train her?" he asked.

Kouga could hear the gloating in his voice and it only added fuel to his fire. The wolf smirked at the mutt and it pleased him to see that Inuyasha's confidence and gloating reduced immensely at seeing the look on his face. " _I'll_ be taking care of her training. You've proven yourself to be irresponsible, and you'll be punished for it."

He watched as Inuyasha took this information in and let it process. Once it looked like it had all clicked in the mutt's mind, Kouga was turning on his heel and leaving the room. A snarl sounded behind him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? We're not through here! Hey! Hey, you fuck! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" But that's exactly what Kouga did as Inuyasha threw obscenities his way. It didn't matter to him; the mutt could say whatever he wanted, but the end result would still be the same. He was going to pay dearly for what he had done, and Kouga couldn't wait.


End file.
